Kim Tae Woo (1981)
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Tae Woo *'Nombre:' 김태우 / Kim Tae Woo *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gumi, Provincia de Gyeongsang del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Altura:' 190cm *'Peso:' 89kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Familia: '''Esposa, 2 hijas y 1 hijo. *'Agencia:' Soulshop Entertainment Dramas * She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) ''cameo Temas para Dramas *''Because Of You'' tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) *''Darling U (junto a Ben)'' tema para Oh My Venus (2015) *''Rust'' tema para Hwajung (2015) *''Only You tema para She's So Lovable (2014) * ''Because It's You tema para The Night Watchman (2014) *''Con Amore Mio'' tema para Big Man (2014) *''My Lady'' tema para Marry Him If You Dare (2013) *''I'm Fool tema para The Queen of Office (2013) *''High High ''tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''So I Run ''tema para Feast of the Gods (2012) *''Falling In Love ''tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) *''Dropping Rain tema para Personal Taste (2010) *''The Wings'' tema para Personal Taste (2010) *''Dream'' tema para IRIS (2009) *''Fly High'' tema para Fly High (2007) 'Programas de TV' *Yoo Hee Yeol Sketchbook (KBS, 2017) *I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015) *Oh! My Baby (SBS,2014 - Presente) *The Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua (11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 5 de Abril de 2012) con SHInee * Made In U (jTBC, 2011) *Superstar K3 (Mnet, 2011) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2010) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) 'Colaboraciones' *Suho - 장난 아니야 / I’m Not Kidding (ft. Kim Tae Woo) (Narr. Lee Da Hae) (2013) *G.NA - Us (ft. Kim Tae Woo) (2014) *W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Premios *'2019 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Excellence in Show & Entertainment (Immortal Songs 2) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' G.O.D. **'Sub-unidad:' HoooW *'Educación: '''Universidad de Kyung Hee, Licenciado en Musicología *'Afición:' Música, ver películas, bailar *'Religión:''' Budismo *Participa en el programa Oh! My Baby junto a su familia. Programa basado en la crianza de los niños. *El día 26 de Septiembre 2015, su esposa dio a luz a su tercer hijo, siendo este varón y el menor luego de tener dos niñas. Se ha comentado que tanto el niño como la madre están en perfectas condiciones de salud. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Soulshop Ent.) *Instagram Galería Kim Tae Woo (1981)1.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)2.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)3.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)4.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)5.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)6.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)7.jpg Kim Tae Woo (1981)8.jpg Videografía Kim Tae Woo - Words I'd Want To Say|Words I'd Want To Say Kim Tae Woo - Love Rain|Love Rain Kim Tae Woo - Memories and Remembrance|Memory & Remembrance (feat. Jun Hyoung, Ho Young, Danny) Kim Tae Woo - Love Snow|Love Snow (feat. Droplet, Slyhme) Kim Tae Woo - Echo|Echo Kim Tae Woo - Brothers＆Me|Brothers＆Me (feat. JYP & Rain) Kim Tae Woo - When I Look at Myself|When I Look at Myself Kim Tae Woo - Goodbye|Goodbye Categoría:Soul Shop Entertainment Categoría:KCantante